


(i want you to)

by mildlydiscouraging



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2009, Drabble, Halloween, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After eighteen straight hours of being upright and sociable, Dan is just about ready to collapse on the nearest relatively flat surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(i want you to)

**Author's Note:**

> _[anonymous asked:](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com/post/138177280058/)_ you should do phan + things you said when you thought i was asleep!!!! :)
> 
> title from "[(if you're wondering if i want you to) i want you to](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDIzMGh94vo)" by weezer

After eighteen straight hours of being upright and sociable, Dan is just about ready to collapse on the nearest relatively flat surface. Just a few minutes after they’ve left the rest of the group, that surface happens to be Phil’s shoulder, still perfect for sleeping even as his head jumps with every uneven track.

“You’re going to get marker on my shirt,” Phil says quietly, enough so that it slides underneath the casual chatter of the rest of the car to where only Dan can hear.

Instead of responding, Dan only burrows further into his shoulder and the warmth of the flannel there. He mumbles something indecipherable as he does, lost in the blaring overhead voice announcing the next station.

Phil shakes his head and rests an arm around Dan to keep him from sliding out of his seat when the train lurches to a stop. It’s more convenient to leave it there as the train starts again, and even more so to lean in in turn to steady himself.

A few more people exit the train, leaving the car almost empty, and when the sound of rushing air signals their entering a tunnel, Phil dips down to kiss the top of Dan’s head. He doesn’t move, almost entirely asleep, and Phil feels safe enough in the white sound to whisper, “I think I could love you,” into his hair.

He isn’t expecting it, then, when Dan tilts his head so he can reply, “I think you should.”

Eyes still closed, breathing even, for all he knows Dan could still be asleep. But he knows he isn’t, and he laughs lightly to avoid jostling him any further as he says, “I think I should, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm basically using these as a way to get back into the swing of writing, so i can get back to uqos and all that, so prompt me on tumblr pls! these r so much fun ah
> 
> tumblr @[dweebhowell](http://dweebhowell.tumblr.com)


End file.
